Deadly Love
by AngelQueen77
Summary: Haruko Tanakaeda was not the person to mess with,she was as cold as any heartless person,she was also an assassin working for Hiko, one of the most powerful men out there.She gets a job to eliminate a Uchiha, what will happen when she meets them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm starting a Naruto series, I hope you will enjoy it, I don't own Naruto or any characters, only Haruko and Hiko. I'll start this off with Haruko, receiving her job from Hiko. Oh, and I'm confused with the whole 'Kohana', 'Konaha thing, I don't know which one is the real name, so I'll use Konaha, so correct me if you may. Oh, and I'm making up a couple of Jutsu's.

* * *

A young girl about the age of 12, with short dark purple, hair which almost looked black, and violet, eyes stood in front of a man with short black hair and brown eyes, the man was around 17.

"Okay, Haruko, you have done well with the last mission of killing Menzo, our rival," said Hiko. Haruko was Hiko's only worker, she was very strong and many people thought that she was a demon, because of her strength and coldness.

'I want you to now travel to the village of Konaha, and there you will kill a boy called Sasuke Uchiha," he said throwing Haruko a picture of the boy called Sasuke. He had raven black hair and black eyes, Haruko observed the picture, and the boys features.

"He is believed to be the last remaining Uchiha, a very strong clan destroyed,"  
he said.

"An Uchiha?" questioned Haruko with an emotionless face.

"Yes," answered Hiko.

"I know he won't be hard for you to handle, with your strength," said Hiko. She nodded in response.

"Well, then you may leave," he said, Haruko nodded and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared out of Hiko's headquarters.

* * *

"Naruto, you idiot!" yelled an enraged Sakura, she hit Naruto on the head for turning into Sasuke, and making her look like a fool for actually believing that was her 'precious' Sasuke.

"Ouch, Sakura!" said Naruto rubbing the spot where Sakura hit him on the head.

"That's what you get for imitating my Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Sasuke only leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Hmp," was all Sasuke said.

"Oh, sorry I was late, you see, I saw this beautiful-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled. It was true Kakashi was late, and came up with an excuse _each_ time he came.

"Oh," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, enough talk, the Hokage-sama assigned us a mission," said Kakashi.

"A mission, finally!" yelled Naruto excitedly.

'"Don't get too excited, this mission is very dangerous, the Hokage wants us to kill a man by the name if Hiko….." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, all looked confused,

"Well, he's a very dangerous person; they say he has someone who works for him, that person is unknown, and their whereabouts. But, the mission is immediate, so I hope you are all prepared," said Kakashi.

"I'm ready!" yelled Naruto.

"Good, because it's today, and we leave now," said Kakashi starting to walk into the forest with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto following close behind.

* * *

Haruko skipped from tree to tree, approaching Konaha with each second that passed. Haruko quickly stopped, she heard footsteps coming her way, she quickly hid in the highest branch of the tree and watched as a boy with spiky yellow hair, a girl with long pink hair, and a boy which you recognized as Sasuke stepped out, accompanied by a man with spiky white hair.

"Where are we supposed to go next?" asked Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, you baka, we just left 10 minutes ago, of course Kakashi-sensei knows the way, right?" asked Sakura.

"Uhhhh, I think," said Kakashi.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"He didn't give me any directions, he just told us to find a man called Hiko.

_They're looking for Hiko, I should warn him...no, wait, I should find some way to slow them down_ thought Haruko. When she saw that the people sat down, she came up with an idea.

_Maybe if I use my 'fake mon no Jutsu' I could trick them into thinking I was hurt._ Thought Haruko, she started to do hand seals, suddenly she said

"Fake mon no Jutsu" suddenly cuts, and bruises appeared all over her body, she winced in pain, even though it was a strong Jutsu, it took a lot of chakra to make herself like that.

* * *

"Well, where do you think this Hiko is?" asked Sasuke.

"I think-" Kakashi was cut off by a figure falling out of a tree and onto the ground in front of them.

"Whats that!" yelled Naruto with wide eyes.

"I think, it's a girl," said Kakashi walking up to her, he kneeled down and examined her; she had cuts and bruises all over her.

"What are we suppose to do?"yelled Sakura.

"We have to bring her back to Hokage-sama," said Kakashi picking up the girl.

"Awww man!" yelled Naruto disappointed that they couldn't finish their mission. But, to Haruko, he plan was going _very_ well.

* * *

Okay, Explanation time!

Fake Mon no Jutsu- I got the word 'mon' from the language that I speak, When Haruko uses this Jutsu, it fools people into thinking she's hurt, she uses this Jutsu on most of her missions for Hiko.

Well, that's all for 'Explanation Corner' See you next time

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, welcome to my Naruto, I don't own any characters except Hiko and Haruko.

Here's the next part, and I have to thank 'Zoey24' for reviewing my story, hope who reads this will like it

* * *

Kakashi brought Haruko to the hospital in which the doctors took care of her and put her in a hospital room. 

"I wonder who she is," said Naruto.

"We're all curious," said Kakashi leaning against a wall. Suddenly the doctor walked out of the door.

"She's doing well, has a few cuts and bruises, but what surprises me is how she can recover so quickly," the doctor said.

"She must be very strong then..." whispered Sasuke.

"Hmp, or probably just another weakling," he added

* * *

Haruko sat up in the hospital bed she was in, she noticed she had on hospital clothes. 

_Good, my plan worked, all I have to do now is get them to trust me, and I should be fine after that _Haruko thought. She looked over at the chair and saw her original clothes, black ninja shorts, and a violet tank top to match her eyes, and a pair of black ninja shoes; she quickly put them on and was about to open the door until the spiky haired kid opened the door.

"You're awake!" he said rather loudly.

"I suppose," she responded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" he yelled stretching out his hand, she took and it and shook it.

"I'm Haruko Tanakaeda," she responded.

"Nice to meet you, do you need a tour?" he asked.

_A tour, so quick, Hmp, this one seems naïve, maybe his tour could help_ she thought

"Sure, that would be nice," she said letting out a smile.

"Great, follow me," he said as they both exited the hospital.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura running up to Sasuke, as usual he gave her a look and left her standing there like an idiot. 

"I wonder what happened to my Sasuke," Sakura said to herself. Maybe she didn't get the hint that Sasuke thought she was annoying--. She walked down the pathway of the village and saw Naruto walking with the girl who was fainted.

"Hey, Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Haruko saw the pink haired girl yell at Naruto, which caused him to blush.

"Is she finally admitting her feelings?" Haruko heard him say.

"Coming!" he yelled running over to her leaving Haruko standing there.

_Oh great, we didn't even get through a building yet, and he runs off _she thought

"Naruto how could you leave her standing over there!" yelled Sakura looking over at you.

"But, you called me," he said, and Sakura let out an annoyed sigh.

"Never mind, we should head over to the training ground and wait for Kakashi-sensei," she added,

"What about her?" Naruto asked gesturing towards Haruko.

"She can come to, probably Kakashi-sensei knows what to do with her," Sakura said, Naruto nodded and went over to get Haruko.

* * *

"Hey you could come with us to train, Kakashi-sensei probably knows what to do," Naruto said smiling, Haruko simply nodded and they all left and started to head towards the training grounds.

* * *

Wow, this one was really short, sorry for that, but I'm kinda out of ideas for now, so the next update will be late, this one didn't have a lot of action, so I'll make sure to add some next part k?

Please review

-AngelQueen77


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, and thanks to KrazyAsian9 and for reviewing, and sorry for the long wait, so here's the next part! Oh and I don't own any characters in Naruto, or I don't own the show, I only own Haruko, and Hiko.

* * *

"Okay so here we- wait where's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto questioned while looking around at their meeting spot for training, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haruko were there, but where's Kakashi?

"I suppose he must be late," Haruko said while leaning against a nearby tree.

"Not again, when is he ever going to be early!" yelled Sakura. Everyone waited quietly and impatiently for Kakashi to come.

1 hour later

"Uh, maybe I should leave," Haruko said while leaning off the tree and facing Naruto.

"Wait, he'll come soon," Naruto yelled while facing Haruko, she let out a sigh, and decided to take a seat instead of standing, causing her legs to get cramp --. Suddenly a small amount of smoke appeared, and Kakashi was standing in front of them all.

"Whoa, sorry about that, you see, I saw this beautiful-"

"Yeah right!" yelled Sakura and Naruto while pointing at him with a angry face.

_'This must be their sensei, his chakra level is very strong_ 'Haruko thought while facing Kakashi, and he soon turned his gaze towards her.

"Oi, and I guess you're that girl we rescued?" he asked while raising a brow.

"Yep, that's Karuko" Naruto said with a smile while facing Haruko.

"It's Haruko," she said with an anime vein while getting off the tree she was leaning on.

"So, when do we begin?" Haruko asked. _'Yeah, I really want to see the techniques of this village' _Haruko thought to herself.

"Okay, then we'll start off with the tag team test. You and your team mate will have to- umm lets' see," Kakashi began to dig into his pocket, he pulled his hand back out and took out a rolled up copy of his 'educational' book.

"We have to recover it from you?" Haruko asked while sighing, she looked at his book with a weird look on her face.

"Exactly, now let me see," he said while looking over the four of them.

"Okay, Sakura and...Naruto, you two shall team up. That leaves Haruko and Sasuke!" he said with a smile, he then turned his back to them.

"Catch me, and get the book, if you do then...you'll leave training early today," he said while he began to run off quickly.

Naruto nearly jumped with happiness because he was with Sakura, she sighed and they began to run off. _'I could just kill the Uchiha right now, but I can't so quick'_ Haruko thought, she quickly glanced at Sasuke as they began to jump from tree to tree, chasing after Kakashi.

* * *

"She seems to be doing well..." a voice said, secretly Hiko was watching to see how Haruko was doing. _'If she fails...then she dies'_ he thought simply while vanishing into the surrounding darkness.

Hiko was suppose to be her leader...the one she looked up to. Now, if she fails this mission, she **dies**.

* * *

"There," Haruko said while pointing at Kakashi who wasn't very far in front of them, he turned around a little shocked but smirked.

_'A little fast aren't we?"_ Haruko thought to herself while doing a couple of handsigns, Kakashi was just about to jump to another tree when a branch hit him square in the face. His eyes had dizzy circles in them, while he fell on to the floor, Haruko walked over to him and used her thumb and pointer finger to pick up the book.

"Done," she said.

A Little Later On

"How did you get it so fast!?" Naruto yelled with a shocked face.

'_A little jutsu'_ Haruko thought.

"I wanted a break for me and my partner, so I quickly, got the book," she said.

'_Yeah right'_ she thought.

"Well, that's good enough, Haruko and Sasuke you're dismissed. Sakura and Naruto get ready for 20 hours of training...no ramen," Kakashi said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Nooooo!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled at the same time while Haruko walked away from the others. Sasuke gave her a suspicious look

_'I don't trust her...at all'_

* * *

Woot! Woot! ) I'm finished, with this chapter, I'll be starting a new series soon.

No flames, please review and thanks for reading!!

-AngelQueen77


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to BlackSnowPetals for reviewing,

I don't own Naruto or any characters, I only own Haruko, and Hiko

* * *

_'I have to admit, their training isn't very advanced at all. Their sensei though...is quite strong, and this Naruto child, holds Kyuubi in him...which I'm sure everyone knows'_ Haruko thought to herself, she walked through the town, to see that it was already becoming dark.

She didn't feel like staying in the town to sleep, so she decided to go into the forest. Once there, she found a tall tree and jumped up on one of its branches. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey, Karuko!! Where are you?" Haruko snapped opened her eyes to the loud voice of Naruto, who was also pronouncing her name wrong once again.

"It's Haruko!" she yelled while jumping down from the tree and began walking to where Naruto and the rest of his team were. They were once again waiting for Kakashi, who was nowhere to be seen.

_'I could have continued sleeping'_ she thought with a grunt, she leaned against a tree while closing her eyes.

"Sorry once again, I uh-"

"Just skip the excuses Kakashi-sensei," Naruto and Sakura said in unison causing him to sigh.

"Fine, we have a mission today," he said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

"WHAT?! I can't believe it! Finally another mission!"

"Yes Naruto, a very serious one at that. This one is more difficult then the one involving Tazuna the bridge builder. We must continue on our search for Hiko and his follower...I've been told that Hiko destroyed a small village," Kakashi said.

"He's a monster to do that!" Sakura yelled causing Haruko's fist to ball up and quickly loosen. She didn't like when people talked about Hiko like that, he had taken in Haruko when she was only 7 and he had taken good care of her and was almost like a father to her...since her own had abandoned her; her mother also left her as well.

"The Hokage wants us to begin immediately; we won't need to pack anything because we will stop in a couple of villages along the way. So...let's go!" Kakashi said causing the others including Sasuke to nod in agreement.

* * *

They all began walking quietly in the forest; Naruto was beside Haruko, while Sakura was beside Sasuke who walking with his hands in his pockets...Kakashi only walked in front while leading the way.

"So, um Karuko, where do you come from?" Naruto questioned her.

"It's Haruko, and I...come from a village...that's far away from here," she said while putting a small smile on her face.

"Eh, I keep forgetting how to say your name. Can I just call you Haru for short?" he asked, causing her to sigh.

"Sure," she said. _'How can I slow down this mission? I can't allow them to try to spot Hiko...and the fools don't even know I'm his follower. I have an idea...'_ Haruko thought. _'I'll have to create a distraction in one of the villages'_

"It's...too quiet," Kakashi suddenly said while he stopped walking causing the others to look at him with confusion. His eyes scanned the area, and he had just began to notice that no villages were coming into view...it was only trees and more trees.

"Yeah, I've noticed too, this must be some sort of illusion," Sasuke said.

"Show yourself!" Kakashi yelled out, laughter was soon heard throughout the forest.

_'I thought I killed him'_ Haruko thought while recognizing the voice, a man materialized in front of them. He was chubby and had scars over his face.

"Haruko, Haruko! Thought you killed me eh?" the chubby man asked. Haruko rolled her eyes while leaning on a tree...which seemed her favorite thing to do.

"Whatever Kakibaiyo, just get out of our way and you'll be ok," she said.

_'She seems to know him'_ Kakashi thought.

"I won't leave this time! I've been dieing to see the blood of Konoha students!" he yelled while taking out a sword, and licking it. _'Kakibaiyo was always a maniac, but this time he's seemed to turn into raging idiot_

"Eww, this guy is sick!" Sakura thought while scrunching up her face.

"We'll take him!" Naruto yelled while running towards Kakibaiyo.

"Huh-Naruto wait!" Haruko thought, but it was too late Naruto was already charging towards Kakibaiyo who simply stood there. Naruto threw his kunai and when it made contact with Kakibaiyo it bounced off of him and reflected back to Naruto.

"WHAT?!" he yelled while the kunai swooped past him and into a tree while cutting a strand of Sakura's hair.

"I tried to warn you," Haruko said.

"His body is like a rubbery substance...so whatever you throw, goes right back to the attacker,"

"So how did you defeat him?" Sasuke asked with a questioning face.

"As you see, I _didn't_ defeat him; he's still alive and well. I only was able to give him a couple of blows, but I didn't have time to-" Haruko stopped talking as she realized she was giving too much information.

"Just...attack his face and arms," she said as they nodded.

"I guess I'll stand by and watch and let my students fight...if the situation gets drastic, I'll step in," Kakashi said while backing up.

"Fine, I wouldn't mind a fight," Sasuke said while smirking and activating his sharingan. _'So, he has knowledge of his sharingan and is skilled with using it'_

"Well, this is going to be a good battle!" Kakibaiyo yelled while running towards them, he was fast even though he was chubby. _'Well, I'm at least thankful Kakibaiyo arrived, he slowed us down. And by the looks of it, I'll have plenty more enemies along the way...perfect'_ Haruko thought while running towards Kakibaiyo.

* * *

Well, we did have a wee bit of action in here eh?

Leprechaun alert 0o

Please review!

-AngelQueen77


End file.
